1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to home gym systems for performing weight lifting exercises. In particular, this invention directs itself to home exercise machines wherein a load resistance is coupled to a cable against which a force is applied. Still further, this invention directs itself to a home gym system having a main frame in which is disposed the load resistance coupled to one end of a cable having an opposing end directed to the user by a plurality of pulley wheels. More in particular, a portion of the pulley cable guidance system is provided by a guide arm assembly vertically displaceable on a frame extension, the frame extension in turn being pivotedly coupled to at least one side of the main frame. Further, this invention directs itself to a vertically displaceable guide arm assembly whose displacement is made substantially effortless by means of a counter weight system coupled to the guide arm assembly by means of a flexible member. Still further, the counter weight system includes a floating pulley system for compensating for changes in cable path length when the guide arm assembly is vertically displaced. Additionally, the guide arm assembly is provided with means for increasing the load resistance by varying the mechanical advantage of the cable system.
2. Prior Art
Home gym systems are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 931,699; 723,625; 4,349,192; 2,977,120; 4,549,733; 776,824; 3,614,097; 4,149,714; 4,169,589; 4,346,888; 4,349,191; 4,358,108; 4,546,970; and, 4,566,691.
Some prior art systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 931,699 and 723,625 are directed to exercise systems having a load resistance coupled to one end of a cable and having an opposing end guided to the user by a plurality of pulleys. However, such systems do not provide for an adjustable pulley outlet height and therefore must provide a plurality of separate outlet pulleys, each in contiguous interfacing relationship with a separate cable end and handle assembly. Further, when a pair of such units are used in side-by-side relationship, the pulley systems are fixedly coupled to the building structure and do not provide for adjustability of the lateral distance between the pairs of units.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,192, there is provided a counterbalanced weight system wherein the weight of the lifting hardware is counterbalanced such that the selectable weights are solely that which constitutes the work of the exercise. In such systems, the actuator for displacing the load resistance is of significant weight and therefore counterbalanced to simplify the user's adjustment of the load resistance, and is not provided to aid in the adjustment of the vertical height of the actuation system.
In still other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,120 and 4,549,733 there are provided exercise systems having cable guide assemblies which are vertically displaceable on a frame member. In such systems however the cable is kept taut by either manually adjusting the height of the idler pulley to compensate for displacement of the output pulley or a cable pulley system is utilized wherein the cable path length is unaffected by displacement of the output guide assembly. In these prior art systems however, the guide arm assemblies are not counterbalanced, are not adjustable laterally, and no means is provided for increasing the load resistance by varying the mechanical advantage of the cable system, as provided by the instant invention.